Sitting on the Outside and Dreaming Radically
by Twin Signal
Summary: . General/Parody-ish. Read it if you want to. And if you actually manage to finish it, some reviews will do me good. Gimme some rants!


Disclaimer: Do I really need to write these disclaimers? Do they really care? Are they really gonna sue me up my arse just because I borrowed some names for harmless fun? But you know, since I already wrote more than I needed to on this whole topic, I might as well finish it. The characters aren't mine. They are Disney's. Or some other guys that actually have ownership over them. Whatever. Yeah I'm done.  
  
Forward: Yeah I'm no advanced skilled master writer or anythin, but I try. This fiction contains what I'd like to call, 'symbolism.' If you're some horny kid wantin some lizzie gettin into some mad love action, you're out of luck. This is some advanced readin which requires you to read the symbolism to understand. Not that horny kids read these forward messages, so I guess I'm wastin my time. So screw this. Read on. Oh as long as you're here I might as well warn you. As I said before, I suck at writing. You probably won't be able to understand the symbolism I tried to incorporate into here, at all. So yeah. I dunno man keep readin if you still want to.  
  
Sitting on the Outside and Dreaming Radically  
by Twin Signal  
  
AIM Chat Session between Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. The day before.  
  
Lizzie7103: so wat you wanna do today?  
Mirandagurl2002: i dunno what do you wanna do today?  
Lizzie7103: i dunno wat you wanna do today?  
Mirandagurl2002: i dunno what does Gordo wanna do today?  
Lizzie7103: yeah wat does gordo wanna do today?  
Lizzie7103: ...  
Lizzie7103: yeah wat does gordo wanna do today?  
Mirandagurl2002: yoohoo Gordo?  
MastaGordman: yeahyeah I'm here.  
MastaGordman: reading things you know. good for your brain.  
Lizzie7103: what u readin?  
MastaGordman: fan fiction off of a show called Even Stevens. I dunno it's kinda interesting.  
Lizzie7103: y?  
Mirandagurl2002: how so?  
Lizzie7103: y y y  
MastaGordman: actually the fan fictions itselves suck mostly. It's just that for the most part, the author tries to hook this hot main character chic person with some guy and all that stuff.  
Lizzie7103: so?  
Lizzie7103: so so so  
MastaGordman: they tend to focus solely on this whole 'luv' aspect that they really aren't concentrating on making a good plot, great storyline, and all that stuff. They're all flat. All they say is 'ooooh I love you' and they kiss and it's over, with some foreplay before that.  
MastaGordman: If you're lucky anyways.  
Mirandagurl2002: wow that's just peachy. way to analyze all that gordo.  
Lizzie7103: yeah way to go gordo woo  
MastaGordman: ...  
Lizzie7103: so wat you wanna do today?  
Mirandagurl2002: i dunno what do you wanna do today?  
Lizzie7103: what does gordo wanna do today?  
MastaGordman: i don't know  
  
===  
  
Phone conversation between Lizzie and Gordo. The next morning.  
  
Lizzie friendlily calls up Gordo the next morning in hopes of setting up for some friendly outing with the three friendly posses. After few rings Gordo picks up, and his mood was one that wasn't all that friendly. "Yeah hello whp's this?" he inquired. "It's me" Lizzie answered simply.  
"It's nine. It's summer. Why can't I just sleep in without being bothered by you?"  
"Well sor-Ry. But you know, we still don't know what we're going to be up to today. You're leaving for camp tomorrow after all so you know, we should do something."  
"Well why not call Miranda first or something? Why did you call me first anyways?"  
"I don't know. Just because. You should get some more sleep Gordo."  
Gordon lets out a slight grumble. Sleepily he goes into deep thought about why Lizzie had called him first. He could gather two options:  
1. Lizzie is madly in love with him so she called him first to get some love confessions in so they can just ditch Miranda and go to some quiet place and get some action on.  
2. Just because.  
Thinking further, he reviewed his relationship with Lizzie. With similarly two options coming forth:  
1. Slave  
2. Friend  
Two, he thought. Two.  
"Gordo? Hello? Did you fall asleep? Here I'm getting Miranda on the line now."  
"Hey.  
"There she is."  
"Hello."  
"Hey."  
"What's up."  
"You know it's kinda confusing when three people talk at once like this."  
"Yeah you don't know who's who."  
"Who said that?"  
"Me."  
"Huh?"  
"Who?"  
"Who else?!"  
"Gordo? Where's Gordo?"  
"Yeah where's Gordo?" called out an obviously masculine voice.  
"There you are. So what should we do today."  
"I don't know what should we do today."  
"Argh! This'll be just a repeat of yesterday."  
"Well we don't know what we want to do today."  
"We gotta be able to think up something."  
"Let's just sit here, tie up the phone line to diss that Kate bi+ch."  
"Gordo! That's mean!"  
  
===  
  
The phone conversation. Two hours later.  
  
"So how come Kate's so ugly but so popular?"  
"Uh I don't know Lizzie you think she's that ugly?"  
"Yeah and I mean, she hangs out with my Ethan like no man's business. I want some time with Ethan too!"  
"Well why don't you just take some initiative and hang out with Ethan yourself? If you wait around on the outside like that, you're just letting Kate have more space to get him. Though I don't understand why Ethan even let that ugly wh0re hang out with him."  
"Dang Gordo you're harsh on the words today."  
"I suppose the day's when I just express myself freely better."  
"Anyways even though Ethan said he doesn't like like like me, I should have better chance than Kate to be with him, when it comes to looks right?"  
"Yeah Lizzie I'd say so."  
"Yeah and you know, I'd be the first to ask you out if you weren't my friend. And if I had some self-esteem."  
"Wow Gordo, you really do express yourself freely better today."  
"Yeah well Lizzie, you know I respect you and think that you're a great person. I'm honored to have you as a friend, and would've chosen to have you as a friend if it was a choice between friend and a sex-slave."  
"Uhm, thanks. I guess."  
"Wow Gordo, you really do express yourself... Freely... Better... Today."  
  
===  
  
The three hanging out at that Cafe place. That afternoon.  
  
After the three had sipped down their Vanilla cokes, they return to ponder their age-old question.  
"So," Lizzie breaks the ice, "what do we want to do today?"  
"We still don't know Lizzie! We came all the way over here and been sippin down these... so-called drinks but we still don't know!" hammers back Miranda  
"Well I thought it was okay... And at least there's that: we got to know what Vanilla Coke tastes like! Doesn't that just give you a sense of... Accomplishment?"  
"No! And the drink was gross!" Miranda hammers back again.  
Lizzie sighs and shrugs. "I thought it was okay. Uh." she peers around herself intently "Where's Gordo?"  
"He's over at the counter. Getting himself another glass of Vanilla Coke."  
"Hm. I guess everybody's different."  
  
===  
  
Walk back home. Right before sundown.  
  
"Well, I'll see you when you get back I guess Gordo ol' boy." says Miranda, with a light hug. Then she retires back into her house to leave Lizzie and Gordo walking back to their respective houses alone. In the semi-dark. Just the two of them. Alone. In the dark.  
"Well darn that's just too convinient isn't it?" says Gordo.  
  
===  
  
Phone conversation between Lizzie and Miranda. The next day.  
  
"So, what happened yesterday?" says Miranda, wasting no time.  
"Huh?" answers Lizzie sheepishly.  
"You and Gordo! In the dark! Alone!"  
"Oh c'mon we just went home."  
"Well that's dull."  
"What, you think we made out and made mad love to each other since you were out of the picture and we were alone in the dark?"  
"I don't know. Would be more exciting that way."  
"Nah we didn't. I wanted to though."  
"Okay. Enough sarcasm."  
"Okay. I wish Gordo was hotter or we had another good-looking guy posse within our group... Then we can have some inner-posse love triangles and all that neat things."  
"Yeah that'd be fun. But we're just kids you know. Growing, but still kids. And us kids shouldn't be going around screwing our image like that."  
"Yeah. Too bad we're just kids. But hey, we can still dream."  
"Yeah, sit outside of all the modern-day stereotypes about love and all that, and just dreaming."  
"If you ask me dreaming kids aren't a bad thing."  
"It isn't. It's healthy."  
"Yeah. Sometimes we make fun of others and we get hot and 'excited' from all the hormone rush we experience, but we're still good kids. We're all different, good kids."  
"Dang you're talking good philosophy there."  
"Maybe some of that Gordo's smarts have rubbed off on me."  
"Neat."  
"So."  
"So."  
"What now."  
"I don't know, what do we wanna do today?"  
  
The End.  
  
Yeah. That's it. Sorry. No witty animated Lizzie or those funny bloopers in the end. Since you actually survived readin my crap thus far, take just a minute to drop me a line or two about it, eh? It keeps my soul warm. And stuff. Anyhow. Thanks for readin. Have a good day eh. 


End file.
